Pocałunek na Płatkach Róż
by emachel
Summary: Seria opowieści poświęconych miłości dwóch klaczy z uniwersum My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, pisanych w konwencji yuri i wzorowanych na pewnej serii visual novel o podobnym tytule. Każda opowieść składa się z kilku części. Seria, ze względu na erotyczny charakter, zalecana wyłącznie dla osób dorosłych.
1. 1 Czar miłości, część 1

**Pocałunek na Płatkach Róż**

Opowieść pierwsza: Czar miłości

Część 1

Twilight ziewnęła. Była po części zła na siebie – nie powinna była siedzieć do nocy na imprezie u Pinkie. Która to już w tym roku? Wolała nie myśleć. Tym razem jednak nieco przesadziła i pod namową koleżanek dała się namówić, by zostać nieco dłużej niż ma to w zwyczaju. I teraz cierpiała. Zbliżała się już dziewiąta, a ona nie zdołała poczynić żadnych postępów w jej studiach. Od paru tygodni była zajęta pochłanianiem wiedzy na temat pewnych starożytnych zaklęć i rytuałów, którym poświęcony był pokaźny zbiór literatury, jakie udało się jej wypożyczyć z osobistych zbiorów księżniczki Celestii. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, ale gdy tylko dorwała je w swoje ręce, była wprost wniebowzięta. Jej zachwyt był jednak tylko chwilowy – lektura okazała się trudniejsza w zrozumieniu niż przewidziała. Stare teksty, pełne wyblakłych słów, archaicznych opisów połączone z naturalną złożonością zaklęć były czymś trudniejszym niż studia, do jakich przywykły. To jednak w najmniejszym stopniu nie odtrącało żądnej wiedzy klaczy, jaką z całą pewnością Twilight.

-Spike! - zawołała. Jej smoczy asystent westchnął, również z trudem jeszcze stopając po ziemi. - Brakuje mi jednej z ksiąg, które dostałam od księżniczki...

-Chwilka... - odparł smok, wyciągając długą listę. Na wszelki wypadek nosił ją od dawna przy sobie, teraz zaczął patrzeć na kolejne tytuły, by określić, którego z nich brakuje. - Aha! - zakrzyknął tryumfalnie. - _Dysertacja o magii zapomnianej, wyd. poprawione –_ odczytał tytuł. - Kojarzysz jak wyglądała?

-Chyba tak... - zawahała się Twi. - Moment! Pamiętam, że zabierałam ją wczoraj ze sobą, by nie musieć przerywać moich studiów!

-Musiałaś ją tam zostawić – uzupełnił Spike.

-To nie było zbyt mądre z mojej strony – przyznała. - Tak czy siak, musimy ją najprędzej odzyskać! - dodała zdecydowanym tonem, po czym ziewnęła przeciągle. - No, jak tylko do siebie dojdę.

Niedługo potem, Twilight udała się ponownie do Pinkie. Była jednak zmuszona zostawić w domu Spike'a, gdyż ten w swoim obecnym stanie ledwo mógł ruszyć z miejsca, a co dopiero być dla niej pomocą.

-Hej, Twilight! - powitała ją Pinkie. - Chyba spodobało ci się na imprezie, skoro tak długo zostałaś! Ale nie martw się, zostawiło jeszcze trochę ciastek, weźmiesz trochę dla siebie i Spike'a?

Ta jednak uprzejmie odmówiła i wyjaśniła sytuację.

-Ach, książka! Znaleźliśmy jakąś jak sobie poszłaś, ale baliśmy się ją tu zostawiać. Fluttershy powiedziała, że się nią zaopiekuje, aż jej nie odbierzesz!

Twilight westchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej jej zguba była cała i zdrowa, teraz tylko musiała po nią pójść. Podziękowała Pinkie za informacje i udała się w stronę lasu.

Dziwił ją nieco fakt, że to właśnie Fluttershy zdecydowała się zająć się jej zgubą, tym bardziej, że ta rzadko robi cokolwiek z własnej inicjatywy, chyba, że chodzi o zwierzęta. Być może nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby to zrobić, ale jeśli to była ona, to nie miała się co martwić, że coś mogło stać się z jej książką – Fluttershy nie byłaby by w stanie skrzywdzić nawet muchy, a co dopiero cudzej własności. Idąc w stronę jej domku w drzewie podziwiała cichy i spokojny krajobraz lasu. Większość kucyków preferowała miejski żywot, jednak życie na łonie natury niewątpliwie też miało swoje zalety. _Spokój i cisza_ – pomyślała Twi – _to coś, co by mi się czasem przydało..._ Odkąd zamieszkała w Ponyville, jej życie towarzyskie niewątpliwie nabrało walorów, a perspektywa posiadania czasu tylko dla siebie stała się rzadkością. Lubiła swoich nowych przyjaciół i to, że nie miała okazji nudzić się u ich boku, jednak brakło jej czasem chwili odpoczynku między nauką a spotkaniami ze znajomymi. Idąc w stronę domu Fluttershy nie zauważyła jej nigdzie wśród zwierząt, toteż zapukała do środka.

-To ja, Twilight – powiedziała.

-Och, witaj – odparła jej cichym głosem Fluttershy, otwierając drzwi.

-Powiedziano mi, że wzięłaś ze sobą książkę, którą wczoraj zostawiłam na imprezie u Pinkie.

-Ach, tak – przytaknęła. - W-wejdziesz może na chwilę do środka? O ile nie jesteś zajęta, czy...

-Jasne – Twilight zgodziła się na zaproszenie.

W środku było przytulnie i ciepło, choć nieco ciasno, w porównaniu do jej mieszkania. W tym momencie klacz z rogiem przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie była w domu Fluttershy.

-Często zapraszasz tu przyjaciół? - spytała.

-N-nie – usłyszała w odpowiedzi, gdy gospodyni podawała im herbatkę. - Poza zwierzętami... Często pozwalam im tu odpocząć.

Zaczerpnęła łyka. Napój był wyborny, choć smakował inaczej niż zwykła herbata,a jego woń była dziwnie mocna. Zdała sobie też sprawę, że Fluttershy musiała wcześniej ją zaparzyć, skoro tak szybko ją podała. Czyżby spodziewała się jej właśnie o tej porze?

-To ręcznie robiona herbata, sama zbierałam liście – wyjaśniła. - N-nie smakuje ci? - spytała, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Twilight.

-Wprost przeciwnie – odparła. - Dawno nie piłam tak dobrej, nawet na dworze księżniczki Celestii.

-W takim razie, c-cieszę się – powiedziała z rumieńcem na twarzy.

-Ach, zapomniałabym. Jestem ci wdzięczna, że zajęłaś się moją książką. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co by było, gdyby coś się jej stało, gdyby została w domu Pinkie.

-T-to drobiazg. Wiedziałam, że musi należeć do ciebie, więc nie chciałam, żeby stała się jej krzywda...

_Czyli sama chciała ją wziąć_ – wywnioskowała Twilight z jej wypowiedzi. Jej rozmówczyni chyba zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie to przyznała i rumieniec na jej twarzy stał się coraz bardziej widoczny. Twi zacząła obawiać się, że w tym tempie zaraz zajmie jej całą twarz.

-T-ta książka jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna? - spytała nagle Fluttershy, zmieniając temat.

-Dosyć. Należy do zbioru ksiąg, które wypożyczyłam od księżniczki – wyjaśniła.

-Och. Na pewno dotyczą czegoś bardzo ważnego.

-Wiem tyle, że są bardzo stare – westchnęła Twi. - Od tygodni próbuję rozszyfrować o co w nich naprawdę chodzi, ale jest to bardzo trudne. Mam wrażenie, że póki co udało mi się jedynie znaleźć kawałki wielkiej układanki, które trudno ułożyć w sensowną całość.

-M-może mogłabym ci pomóc? - zasugerowała cichym głosem Fluttershy.

-Ty? - spytała ze zdziwieniem jej koleżanka, po czym ugryzła się w język. Nie sądziła, żeby jej przyjaciółka była w stanie jej jakkolwiek pomóc, ale odpowiadając w ten sposób mogła jej urazić, a rzadko kiedy ta wychodziła z propozycją pomocy. - T-to znaczy nie miałabym nic przeciwko...

-Naprawdę? - spytała ta z dziwnym entuzjazmem.

-...Ale te książki są napisane dość trudnym, starym językiem, który trudno jest zrozumieć i nie wydaję, żeby klacz, która nie odebrała koniecznych nauk mogłaby sobie z nimi poradzić...

-Ach – westchnęła różowo włosa klacz, tracąc swój cały zapał i na nowo stając się cichą i nieśmiałą. Twilight widząc to chciała ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie za bardzo wiedziała jak. Jej przyjaciółka wydawała się jej dziś jakaś dziwna...

-Co nie znaczy, że nie możesz spróbować! - dodała więc.

-Ach – odparła Fluttershy i nagle odeszła w swoją stronę. Po chwili jednak wróciła, na plecach tachając coś ciężkiego. Fioletowo włosa klacz rozpoznała w przedmiocie swoją _Dysertację o magii zapomnianej, wyd. poprawione_.

-To twoja książka – usłyszała, gdy jej koleżanka podała ją jej.

-Dz-dziękuję – odparła z lekkim zdziwieniem.

_Oddaje mi ją teraz, bo mnie wygania?..._ - pomyślała. Coś było nie tak.

-Fluttershy – powiedziała jej imię. - Zaprosiłaś mnie do środka, bo chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć, prawda?

-J-ja... - zaczęła nerwowo piszczeć, a jej twarz oblała czerwień.

-Fluttershy – powtórzyła. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Jeśli to coś poufnego, to wiesz, że zachowam to w tajemnicy.

-J-ja – urwała. - N-nie wiem, czy mogę to powiedzieć... - powiedziała to tak cicho, że Twilight miała problemy ze zrozumieniem tych słów. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ta zaraz miała obnażyć przed nią najbardziej nieśmiałą i delikatną część swojego wnętrza.

-Jeśli nie chcesz tego mówić, to nic na siłę – odparła rozumiejąca już z tego coraz mniej Twi.

-N-nie wiem czy ty chcesz to usłyszeć... - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

-Jeśli ty chcesz mi to powiedzieć, to nie widzę przeciwwskazań bym to usłyszała...

Fluttershy przez chwilę patrzyła się na ziemię, po czym zaczęła powoli zbliżać się w jej stronę. Twilight pomyślała, że robi to, bo chce to powiedzieć tak cicho, by nie mogła usłyszeć tego nawet latająca w powietrzu mucha. Ta jednak stanęła tuż przy niej i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Jej spojrzenie kryło w sobie mnóstwo niepewności, ale też... Nadziei? Jej twarz nadal była oblana rumieńcem, a ona sama praktycznie się trzęsła. Twilight mimowolnie poczuła chęć, by ją przytulić i uspokoić. Zdziwiła się temu. Fluttershy wciąż nie zdejmując wzroku zamknęła oczy, po czym rozchyliła lekko wargi i pocałowała ją. Źrenice Twilight rozszerzyły się. To pierwszy raz, kiedy ktokolwiek pocałował ją! Poczuła na sobie delikatny dotyk ust Fluttershy, które ciągle trzęsąc się dotknęły jej... Raz, drugi, trzeci. Twilight również zamknęła oczy, instynktownie rozkoszując się jej ciepłem. Ich wargi spotykały się ze sobą i przeplatały się w serdecznym uścisku. Rogata klacz nie rozumiała tego co robi, wszystkie decyzje zdawało się podejmować za nią jej ciało. Przeszedł ją delikatny dreszcz, gdy czuła na sobie oddech Fluttershy i jej słodkie, delikatne wargi. Nie sądziła do tej pory, że zwykły pocałunek może być aż tak przyjemny... Po chwili, która dla niej wydawała się wiecznością dobiegł on do końca, a ich usta rozdzieliły się. Ciągle nie rozumiejąc tego, co się właśnie stało, poczuła jak jej przyjaciółka nachyla się jej do ucha i szeptem mówi:

_-Kocham cię._

_C-co?!_


	2. 1 Czar miłości, część 2

**Pocałunek na Płatkach Róż**

Opowieść pierwsza: Czar miłości

Część 2

Twilight próbowała ogarnąć myślami to, co się działo. Ale nie mogła. Ciągle miała w pamięci pocałunek sprzed chwili.

-Fluttershy... - wyszeptała i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, pocałowała ją. Ich usta znów się musnęły, a Twi wypełniła namiętność. Nie znała do tej pory tego uczucia, nie rozumiała go, ale zaczęła pragnąć coraz więcej. Zanim zdołała się zorientować, jej język dotknął warg Flutter, a one delikatnie rozsunęły się, wpuszczając go do środka. Zaczęła penetrować wnętrze jej ust, aż w końcu napotkała jej język i te zetknęły się ze sobą.

-Mhm – westchnęła Fluttershy, a jej język powoli torował sobie drogę do ust Twilight. Gdy był w środku, oba dotykały siebie na całej długości i zaczęły owijać się wokół siebie i przepychać, raz w jedną, a raz w drugą stronę.

-Ach – krzyknęła Twilight, czując, że połyka ślinę swojej przyjaciółki. - Jesteś taka słodka – powiedziała, tuląc ją do siebie. Nie była pewna, czy chciała właśnie to powiedzieć. - To znaczy... - zaczęła się poprawiać.

-Twilight – przerwała jej jednak nieśmiało Fluttershy. - N-nie mogę już więcej wytrzymać... - przyznała i powoli położyła się na podłodze plecami. - J-ja... Jestem twoja – dodała, rozchylając szeroko nogi.

Jej przyjaciółka była w lekkim szoku, gdyż po raz pierwszy znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

-J-jesteś pewna? - zapytała, niemal równie onieśmielona co klacz ze skrzydłami. Ta pokiwała jedynie głową w odpowiedzi.

Twilight miała teraz przed sobą ciało Fluttershy w jej całej okazałości. Jej najbardziej intymne miejsce było w pełni odsłonięte i wypływała z niego przezroczysta ciecz. Zbliżyła w jego stronę głowę i powąchała. Jej łono miało zapach róż i innych kwiatów.

-N-nie wąchaj – powiedziała zawstydzona Fluttershy. - To miejsce jest...

-Ślicznie pachniesz – wtrąciła się jednak Twilight.

-N-naprawdę? - spytała zdziwiona.

-Mhm.

Rogata klacz zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej i przyjrzała się ślicznym płatkom, po czym złożyła na nich delikatny pocałunek.

-Aach! - reakcja była jednak o wiele silniejsza niż się spodziewała. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na zaczerwienioną twarz Fluttershy, która natychmiast przechyliła ją na bok, nie chcąc patrzeć jej w oczy.

-N-nie przestawaj – wyszeptała tak, że Twilight ledwo ją zrozumiała, ale postanowiła spełnić prośbę przyjaciółki. Ponownie zatopiła usta w jej wargach i powoli je nimi muskała. Tym razem w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie lekkie słabnące wzdychanie, więc zdecydowała się wzmocnić stymulację poprzez użycie języka. Najpierw przejechała nim przez oba płatki, potem zaczęła zataczać kółka wokół cipki Fluttershy, zlizując z niej przy okazji jej coraz obficiej wypływające soki.

-Aa... Ach! Ach! - krzyczała różowo włosa klacz, gdy jej przyjaciółka coraz bardziej przyspieszała. - J-ja... Ach! Twilight, ja n-nie...

-Twój nektar jest tak słodki – wyszeptała jej w odpowiedzi i włożyła język prosto w jej szparkę.

-Aaaaaaach! N-nie, Twilight, n-nie tam... - krzyczała coraz głośniej Fluttershy, zwijając się na podłodze. Bezskutecznie, bo Twilight ani nie myślała nad tym, by przestawać. Zaczęła zagłębiać się językiem w jej ciasną i pulsującą cipkę, zlizując z niej rozkoszne soki, których smak przywodził jej na myśl owoce leśne. Penetrowała ją coraz bardziej, aż weszła już na całą długość języka. Wtedy zaczęła cofać się i zagłębiać z powrotem, po drodze zlizując dogłębnie sok ze wszystkich jej ścian dookoła. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale poczuła, że sama robi się dziwnie gorąca i poczuła dziwne ciepło na całym ciele, a w szczególności w okolicach jej własnej kobiecości.

-Fluttershy, tak cudownie smakujesz – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, wyjmując z niej na chwilę język, tylko po to by z nowym impetem się w niej zanurzyć. Tym razem dodała również przednie odnóża, którymi stymulowała jej płatki u wejścia.

-Aaaach! - krzyknęła Fluttershy, czując ponowny napływ ciepła. - Twilight, j-ja... J-ja już nie mogę! Twilight, j-ja...

Ta jednak nie przerywała, a wręcz przeciwnie – z coraz większym naporem wypełniała jej słodką muszelkę, która zaczęła powoli pulsować.

-Twilight, kocham cię! - powiedziała jeszcze Fluttershy. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął orgazm. Podniosła głowę z miejsca, jej kończyny zaczęły nerwowo ruszać się w różnych kierunkach, a z jej cipki zaczął wypływać strumieniami nektar. Było go tak wiele, że Twilight z trudem była w stanie połknąć cały i spora część wydostała się na podłogę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby klacz posikała się w miejscu.

-Ach... Ach – dyszała jeszcze przez chwilę Fluttershy, przeżywając resztki swojego orgazmu, po czym powtórnie jej ciało zatoczyło się na podłogę. Stało się to na tyle gwałtownie, że Twilight obawiała się, że jej przyjaciółce coś mogło się stać.

-Fluttershy? - spytała. - Fluttershy?! - odpowiedź jednak nie nastąpiła. Twilight nachyliła się w stronę klaczy. Było czuć wyraźny oddech.

_Chyba zemdlała_ – pomyślała sobie. _Zapewne było to dla niej bardziej męczące niż mogła znieść. _Twilight rzuciła okiem na pokój, w którym była. Między nogami Fluttershy ciągle była ogromna plama, ale zauważyła też, że w miejscu, w którym ona przed chwilą siedziała również była, choć dużo mniejsza, plama wilgoci. Twilight obleciała czerwień na twarzy i kontrolnie dotknęła przednią nogą _tego _miejsca. Poczuła tam obcą dla siebie wilgoć. Struga jej nektaru ciągnęła się za nią po podłodze. Przeszedł ją chłodny dreszcz. Robienie dobrze Fluttershy było dla niej bardziej podniecającą czynnością, niż by się tego spodziewała. Zdziwiło ją tą, nigdy nie wyobrażała do tej pory siebie u boku innej klaczy... Natychmiast jednak porzuciła te myśli. Powinna zrobić tu porządek, a następnie przeprosić Fluttershy za swoje zachowanie. Dała się ponieść emocjom i tyle... A teraz jej przyjaciółka tylko przez to cierpiała. Wzięła jakieś szmaty i posprzątała wnętrze pokoju, a także doprowadziła siebie do porządku w łazience. Zastanawiała się czy umyć też Fluttershy, ale perspektywa ponownego bliskiego kontaktu z jej ciałem gdy śpi zdała się dla niej zbyt okrutną myślą. Położyła ją więc tylko w łóżku w jej pokoju, żeby mogła wypocząć.

_Powinnam czekać, aż się obudzi i wtedy przeprosić?_ - zastanawiała się. Wydawało się to dla niej jednak zbyt niezręczne. Po pierwsze, nie chciała spędzać godzin w czyimś domu, jeśli będzie taka konieczność, a po drugie nie wiedziała za bardzo co ma jej w tej chwili powiedzieć. Czując się źle z tym, że to jej jedyny wybór zdecydowała się wziąć swoją książkę i wrócić do siebie. Z dziwnego powodu nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie, by pocałować ją, tak samo jak robiła to ze Spikiem na noc.

-_Dobranoc_ – wyszeptała. Jej ostatnią myślą przed opuszczeniem domu, było to, że Fluttershy gdy śpi, wygląda słodko niczym niemowlak.


End file.
